


The Winning Bid

by Thai_Tea_Addict



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bachelor Auction, Charity Auctions, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thai_Tea_Addict/pseuds/Thai_Tea_Addict
Summary: Phichit hosts a charity Bachelor Auction and Seung-gil regrets every decision that lead to his participation.//"No," Seung-gil repeated. He had to remind himself to be strong. "You are not selling our friends, no matter how noble the cause.""I'm not selling them!" Phichit retorted. "It's a charity auction! There's nothing scandalous or illegal about it."That was debatable. As far as Seung-gil was concerned, anything the Fine Arts department heads cooked up treaded the line of legality, and they'd only cite 'artistic interpretation' as an excuse to get away with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! On Ice.

Seung-gil knew it was going to be like this. He knew it the moment Phichit Chulanont strolled up to him while he was studying in the university library, wearing the same cheeky grin he did now. What did it matter that the Thai boy was one of the few Seung-gil would ever consider a friend, or that sometimes Seung-gil accidentally sketched out a caricature of his handsome face during lectures, or that even now he wasn't as angry as he really should be just because Phichit was turning those beautiful brown eyes on him?

 

"No," Seung-gil repeated. He had to remind himself to be strong. "You are not selling our friends, no matter how noble the cause."

 

"I'm not selling them!" Phichit retorted. "It's a charity auction! There's nothing scandalous or illegal about it."

 

That was debatable. As far as Seung-gil was concerned, anything the Fine Arts department heads cooked up treaded the line of legality, and they'd only cite 'artistic interpretation' as an excuse to get away with it. That scultpure they'd erected in the Quad area of the Student Union was a crime against his eyes.

 

"Seung-gil," Phichit crooned, and Seung-gil told himself not to look - but dammit, he couldn't help it, not when Phichit was using that tone of voice and moving even closer into his bubble of personal space. "Think of the kids!"

 

"I am, and I'm thinking Guang-hong might get taken advantage of," Seung-gil replied dryly.

 

Phichit shook his head. "The rules were very strict! And the auction volunteers retain the right to walk away if they feel like the situation is inappropriate."

 

Seung-gil knew Phichit would never push his friends into a dangerous situation, so it wasn't that he didn't believe him. It was just that if he gave in now, Phichit would know he could always get what he wanted from Seung-gil so long as he used that same adorable expression.

 

And dammit, he was _right_.

* * *

 

"And now, what you've all been waiting for - our Date Night Auction! Win an all-expense paid date night with a wonderful volunteer!" Phichit announced, a cheer of excitement echoing back at him from the crowd in response. The amphitheater the university had allowed them to use for their fundraising event was packed, moreso than what Seung-gil had expected; he had thought (or hoped) that people would be too busy on a Friday night to come to a charity event. 

 

"Everyone should be studying," Seung-gil muttered to himself, with the kind of latent wrath only a medical student with two exams coming up could summon.

 

Next to him, standing stock-still and in the midst of a silent anxiety attack, was Yuuri Katsuki; the Japanese male had also been roped into the event, although Seung-gil wondered what Phichit had said to get his anxious roommate to go along with it. Yuuri was usually busy practicing to really get involved in Phichit's shenanigans, so if Seung-gil had to guess, it was probably a combination of guilt trip and civic duty. 

 

On Yuuri's other side was Leo de la Iglesia; he was another friend of Phichit's, in the Music program. He was considerably more relaxed than Yuuri, and was smiling warmly at the audience as he gave a small wave. Next to him stood Guang Hong, who was slowly but surely making his way further behind Leo as if to hide. Otabek Altin was standing like a soldier at attention, gaze never straying from facing front. 

 

JJ Leroy was apparently basking in the attention, throwing up his signature hand sign with a jaunty laugh. The Crispino siblings were also there, although Michele seemed to be trying to push Sara off the stage in a last-ditch attempt to stop her from taking part. (Sara was skillfully dodging him and waving at the audience cheerfully, a showman to the end.) Christophe Giacometti was winking at the audience with patently obvious sex appeal, and Seung-gil resolved to stay on this side of the stage so as to not get caught up in whatever fluids were pouring out on Chris's end.

 

"Everyone should have gotten a pamphlet form the front door, but just a reminder - our Date Night auction volunteers are not required to do anything that makes them uncomfortable, and reserve the right to leave at any time if they feel the situation has become inappropriate or dangerous in any way," Phichit warned. "Dinner and one entertainment activity are provided - but if you want to do anything afterwards, I'm afraid that will be out of your own pocket!"

 

Phichit laughed, echoed by a cheering crowd. Next to him, Seung-gil thought Yuuri had stopped breathing. 

 

"I think you're slotted for dinner and a movie, Yuuri," Leo spoke up quietly, clapping a friendly hand on the Japanese boy's shoulder. "Don't worry! You don't even have to talk during the movie, and then you can leave right afterwards."

 

Guang-hong perked up. "You already know our date activities?" he asked.

 

Leo shrugged. "I saw Phichit's list. Yours is going to the East Port Carnival, by the way, Guang-hong," he reported.

 

Before the others could ask him about their allotted activities, the spotlights turned to them and lit up their section of the stage. There were 20 volunteers for this debacle; most came from the Fine Arts department, although others - like Seung-gil - had joined as well. Their goal was to raise funds for a children's charity, and some professors in other departments offered a bit of extra credit for either attendance or participation. Seung-gil would get a nice 15 percent extra credit on his upcoming organic chemistry midterm for participating, which made him feel a little less homicidal about the venture.

 

"Let's get his rolling with a five-star stud - Jean Jacques Leroy, also known as JJ!" Phichit announced, throwing out an arm. JJ stood from his seat, waving gamely to the crowd; apparently they were heady off a charity high and had been looking forward to this the entire evening. Banners had started popping up with some auction volunteer names, for some unfathomable reason.

 

"Why did they make banners?" Guang-hong observed in shock.

 

"They should be studying," Seung-gil repeated, even angrier.

 

Yuuri whimpered. 

 

"JJ will be taking one lucky person out to breakfast at The Maple Leaf, renown for their delicious breakfast menu and private atmosphere! Afterwards, enjoy a nature adventure at Red Rock park - hiking, taking a Jeep tour, or even just browsing the museum!" Phichit proposed. "Starting bid is at $50!"

 

The price was quick to climb. JJ was popular on campus and had built up quite a fanbase due to his band's performances at the local dives. His fiancée, Isabella Yang, had helped to drive up the sales; she would have been happy to win but gamely conceded to another girl who won JJ's time for $215. 

 

It moved along at the same pace. Although the crowd hadn't been nearly as excitable as at the beginning, there was still a general roar for every volunteer that was successfully auctioned. Michele had been won by his own friend, Emil Nekola, for $110; Mila Babicheva, one of the underclassmen Seung-gil sometimes tutored in biology, got Sara for $185; Mila's blond friend with a permanent scowl on his face actually managed to out-bid his fierce competition for Otabek Altin, earning a thumbs up from the Kazakh boy. 

 

Seung-gil hoped he'd be called soon, or at least Yuuri would be called soon; at this point, the Japanese boy had completely shut down with nerves. Leo was trying to shove an earbud into Yuuri's ears to get him to listen to some music but was called up just as he'd managed to untangle his headphones.

 

"Leo de la Iglesia, our resident genius composer!" Phichit announced. "He'll be taking one lucky person to Juke Box, known for their superb Saturday night jazz routines and delicious Gumbo, and then spend some quality time at the mega-arcade Gameworks!"

 

Leo stuttered in his walk towards center stage, eyes opening wide in shock. Seung-gil frowned - if Leo was surprised, that meant he'd thought his activity would be something else. Which meant Phichit had changed the listed activities.

 

"Yuuri, you're looking a bit pale," Chris noted, having closed the distance between himself and the others. There were only a handful of them left on stage now, and backstage crew had been pulling away the empty chairs so it didn't look quite as tacky.

 

Guang-hong watched avidly as Leo was won by a pretty senior in the Ballet program. "I should have been part of the bidding faction," he murmured to himself in remorse.

 

"I should have stayed in bed," Seung-gil mused darkly.

 

"Next, we have our suave and talented Economics major - Christophe Giacometti!" Phichit continued. 

 

Chris threw the remaining volunteers a flirtatious wink - Guang-hong choked, Seung-gil glared, Yuuri appeared to be moving towards unconscious at breakneck speed - as he made his way up. The lively crowd started cheering wildly as the Swiss man did a little sexy strut for their benefit, nearly drowning out Phichit's explanation of the Date Night offer.

 

The thirst was real. Chris's bidders sailed past $100 quickly, then $150, until finally the TA of Seung-gil's Physics course spoke up with a call of "$250!" while looking Chris right in the eye. 

 

Chris was notably surprised but acquiesed with his usual luster ( _or lust,_ Seung-gil thougth critically) and hopped off the stage. Which was then followed by ten or so charity crew members pulling him back, as the auction volunteers and their winning bidders were supposed to go backstage first to get the required paperwork. 

 

Seung-gil rolled his eyes. Trust Chris to try and get the date started the moment the win was announced. The Swiss man probably didn't even want to sign the paperwork and was willing to go on the date of his own volition.

 

Guang-hong followed soon after, leaving Seung-gil and Yuuri as the last two standing. Not for the first time, Seung-gil wondered how they had organized this event; Yuuri was relatively introverted and Seung-gil barely tolerated his _friends_. They should have been among the first to be auctioned off in order to keep the momentum going, but instead they'd auctioned off their powerhouses early.

 

"Now onto our ever-studious biomed major, Seung-gil Lee!" Phichit announced. Seung-gil rose at the cue, giving Yuuri an encouraging glance before he made his way over. "Seung-gil will tolerate you speaking to him at the illustrious Hobak Korean bbq, and then tolerate you for another two hours at the Roller Rink! His stoic expression comes free!"

 

The audience laughed, and Seung-gil threw Phichit a look but didn't try to deny the claims. The Thai boy wasn't wrong. 

 

The bidding started rolling and Seung-gil wasn't surprised to see Sara try to pop out from the back of the stage to chime in. (She'd tried to ask him out once in their first year, and now did it every now and then just to watch her brother fly off the handle.) A few of his classmates chimed in, raising his donation price to $175, which was honestly a bit gratifying. 

 

"Oh, but this time - even the announcer will be joining in!" Phichit interjected. "I bid $200!"

 

There was a playful outcry from the crowd but apparently the organizers knew ahead of time that Phichit would be doing this and raised no objections. Oddly, this seemed to excite the crowd _more_ \- Seung-gil watched as his price went up to $250, all the while looking into Phichit's confident - but blushing - face.

 

"Oh fine, Phichit! You win this round!" the lead competitor, a girl Seung-gil shared organic chemistry class with, lamented dramatically. 

 

Phichit threw up a peace sign, winking at Seung-gil as the Korean boy was escorted off the stage. Seung-gil's cheeks felt hot but he refused to acknowledge it, instead taking up a stand next to the other auction volunteer as they watched Yuuri make his slow walk to center stage.

 

"...I just want to go out there and hug him," Sara mused quietly. 

 

"Yuuri, _ganba_!" Guang-hong called out. 

 

"Get treated to Ichiza, the Japanese restaurant Yuuri himself recommends, followed by a private ice skating session courtesy of Ice Palace!" Phichit announced brightly. He'd actually stepped off his podium in order to come to Yuuri's side, wrapping a friendly arm around the other male's shoulders. 

 

Leo cocked his head. "Well, that certainly suits Yuuri more," he acknowledged.

 

It did, almost suspiciously so. While each of their alloted activities had been suggested by them, they'd also been instructed not to make the Date Night too personal. But Ichiza served the katsudon that was most similar to Yuuri's mother's, and Ice Palace was managed by Yuuri's friend. Either Phichit was extremely worried Yuuri may be taken advantage of, or he was invested that Yuuri had the best Date Night ever.

 

"We'll start off at $50 for-"

 

"$300!"

 

The crowd went silent. Phichit blinked. 

 

"C-Come again?"

 

"$300!" Viktor Nikiforov - Seung-gil only knew the name because Yuuri talked about their university's top dance choreographer like he was the reason he even got up in the morning - called out confidently. Next to him, the boy that had won Otabek rolled his eyes and Mila was clearly laughing.

 

Phichit was not to be deterred. "You heard it, folks! We have $300, do I hear $310?" 

 

"$320!" Celestino Cialdini, the professor of modern dance, called out with a booming laugh.

 

Phichit grinned, snapping his fingers. "Inappropriate but _not_ illegal! $320, do I hear $350?"

 

"$350!" the director of the Fine Arts department, Minako Okukawa, yelled out with a grin. The boy standing next to her, a blond with a red cowlick, was crushing his bidding sign in a death grip as he looked adoringly at Yuuri with tear-filled eyes. Likely he wasn't able to bid given the astronomical prices Yuuri's date had risen to.

 

Yuuri was completely frozen on stage, staring wide-eyed in Nikiforov's direction. Seung-gil wasn't even sure the Japanese boy had ever talked to Nikiforov before, and now the silver-haired choreographer looked ready to battle it out with a faculty member for one date with him. 

 

"$400!" Nikiforov shouted.

 

Phichit was beaming, clear enjoyment in his face. Either he'd known about Nikiforov's intentions beforehand, or he was far more willing to roll with surprises than even Seung-gil had guessed. "$400, do I hear $500?"

 

_What a quick escalation,_ Seung-gil thought. 

 

Nikiforov glanced around with a serene smile, as if daring anyone to try and out-bid him for Yuuri. For the most part, they were all university students - the only reason Nikiforov could even drop hundreds of dollars for a charity event was because he'd been winning dance competitions since he was a kid. Still, it was obvious some of the professors wanted to out-bid him, just to fluster the choreography genius - but poor Yuuri looked like he'd faint any moment now so Seung-gil prayed the faculty had some measure of mercy.

 

"$500!" Lilia Baranovskaya said, her imperious voice implying she didn't even have the word 'mercy' in her dictionary.

 

"You're not even a faculty member!" Nikiforov shouted accusingly.

 

"Bidders do not have to be," Lilia replied.

 

Sara nudged Seung-gil's arm, head cocked in thought. "Do you think they're only bidding so high to ruffle Nikiforov's feathers?" she asked.

 

Chris chuckled from Seung-gil's other side. "It's Viktor's fault for letting them know his point of weakness," he said.

 

Seung-gil filed away what that implied, watching as Nikiforov yelled an obstinate "$600!"

 

Leo peered closely at the stage. "Should one of us remind Yuuri to breathe?" he mused.

 

Seung-gil considered it a moot point as Phichit started pounding his friend on the back exuberantly. "$600, do I hear $700?" the Thai student called out.

 

"$700!"  _Was that Chancellor Yakov?_

 

Nikiforov barely paused, "$800!"

 

"Just let this idiot win!" Mila's blonde friend shouted in irritation.

 

Yuuri was starting to pull at Phichit's arm, distressed. "I think these prices are too high," came his quiet, frantic voice barely picked up by the mic. "It doesn't make sense for a d-date with me to-"

 

Phichit grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders, looking him dead in the eye with a serious expression. "Any time with you is priceless," he said sternly, then abruptly turned to grin broadly at the crowd. "And this is all for charity, so any complaints will be ignored!"

 

"P-Phichit!" Yuuri whined.

 

"$800, do I hear $900?" Phichit continued on blithely. 

 

Georgi Popovich, who Seung-gil once shared an advanced Physics course with, glanced around at the students crowded around him with an air of devious theatricality that should not belong to an engineer. "Well, if we pool together, I think we can-"

 

Nikiforov was whip-quick. "Georgi, I'll get you a reservation at Tomaso's Vineyard," he offered. The restaurant was notorious for being a highly romantic date spot and for being booked solid for months at a time. Just getting a reservation was a small miracle in and of itself.

 

Georgi, predictably, backed down. 

 

"Okay, and a date with the wonderful, beautiful Yuuri Katsuki goes to the silver-haired gentleman for $800!" Phichit announced. "May I once again remind everyone that if the volunteer feels threatened or the situation inappropriate, they have full rights to leave the date at any time." He said all this while staring Nikiforov right in the eye with a frightening expression. Seung-gil was impressed (and a bit turned on). 

 

"I'd never mistreat you, love!" Mila hollered from the crowd. Sara poked her head out to blow the redhead a kiss, both girls ignoring Michele's frenzied attempts to dislodge backstage staff from his person and start a brawl with the audience members. 

 

"Auction winners, please go backstage to meet with the staff to sign the required forms," Phichit announced to a restless crowd, as Leo and Chris moved forward to drag a frozen Yuuri backstage. "I now turn you over to the lovely Miss Yuuko Nishigori..."

 

A girl's voice soon sounded out over the speakers but Seung-gil was already being rushed over to the reception room behind the stage. It was thankfully quieter there, with only a couple backstage crew members at desks passing out the required forms for the auction winners to sign. Phichit was quick to follow them, light perspiration dotting his forehead from his time under the unrelenting spotlight, his million-watt grin not faltering in the least.

 

"Good job out there, everyone!" he cheered, giving Yuuri another friendly slap on the back. Yuuri, admirably, did not collapse to the ground in a fit of nerves. 

 

"I regret everything," Michele grumbled from behind, eerily echoing Seung-gil's internal thought process. Maybe because it felt like Seung-gil had spent half of his school career being yelled at by Michele Crispino, they'd developed some kind of mental connection. 

 

The very idea made Seung-gil want to declare himself brain dead.

 

"Yuuri!" Nikiforov yelled in greeting from his position in the line of auction winners, grinning brightly. 

 

Yuuri's eyes were comically wide. "Vi- Y- Wh- Why are you-?!"

 

"Use your words, Yuuri," Sara reminded him with a grin.

 

"I can think of more fun things to do with that mouth, though," Chris added with a wink.

 

Seung-gil didn't even have to look over to know Yuuri would be blushing a bright red and was rendered mute once more. And, going by the way Leo was now hitting Yuuri in the back, he'd probably forgotten to breathe again. 

 

"You can't die yet, Yuuri," Guang-hong was saying, which would have made him sound like a concerned friend if he wasn't enjoying the situation quite so openly. "If you die, Professor Okukawa will slaughter us and use our corpses as centerpieces for her next recital."

 

That sounded horribly plausible, but Seung-gil almost welcomed the thought because that meant he wouldn't have to take his midterms. A giggle at his shoulder clued him into Phichit's presence, and Seung-gil (reluctantly) conceded that maybe he could hang on a little longer, or at least until after he took Phichit on his rightly-won date. Come to think of it...

 

"You didn't have to buy my time," Seung-gil started quietly, gaze locked somewhere in the distance but clearly addressing the boy at his side. "All you had to do was ask."

 

A nudge at his shoulder prompted Seung-gil to look over; Phichit's blinding smile was only highlighted by the warm look in his dark brown eyes. Seung-gil felt his own cheeks heat up and hoped he didn't look as soppyingly enamored as he feared he did.

 

"All I have to do is ask?" Phichit echoed softly, the tone sweet enough that Seung-gil was worried he'd be blinded by his own rose-colored lenses.

 

Then again, no one did 'lovestruck' as Extra as Viktor Nikiforov, as the silver-haired male was so keen to remind them. He'd apparently finished completing his forms and had now ambled over to them, vivid blue eyes locked on Yuuri and probably not seeing anyone else.

 

"Yuuri! Are you free now?" he asked brightly, moving abruptly into said boy's personal space.

 

Mila stifled a snicker, moving to Sara's side and pretending not to notice Emil bodily restraining Michele from going after her. "Vitya couldn't even wait until the Date Night," she observed cheekily.

 

Sara was smirking, "Desperation, thy name is Nikiforov."

 

"Laugh it up all you want, some of us have to deal with his fucking annoying thirst at all fucking hours of the day," the blond boy now beside Otabek sneered, clearly not wanting to associate himself with Nikiforov any longer.

 

Something in Seung-gil's non-expression must have clued JJ in to his confusion, as the normally-loud Canadian actually leaned over to explain. "At the Alpha Sigma Phi party a couple months ago, Yuuri got wasted," he said, quiet enough for only Seung-gil and Phichit to hear. "He went wild - kept challenging random members to dance-offs, pole danced with Chris, felt up Viktor for a good 30 minutes before Mickey came back to his senses and pried him off."

 

Seung-gil had heard the stories of Yuuri's drunken escapades, and Michele had even managed to include the last incident in his rant a month ago. Seung-gil could thank Drunk-Yuuri for many things at this point, namely introducing him to Phichit and somehow managing to teach Seung-gil the tango. Seung-gil hadn't been at the last party however, having been studying for an exam at the time, and he knew Phichit hadn't gone either as the Thai boy had been studying in the same room and occasionally supplying them with snacks. To think Yuuri had gotten that out of hand without their mediating presence was worrying.

 

"Well, that explains why Viktor kept nagging me about him," Phichit mused. "As soon as he realized I was helping with the auction, he kept asking if Yuuri would be involved. ....that also explains why Professor Okukawa pushed Yuuri into participating, now that I really think about it..."

 

Seung-gil wondered if it was normal for professors to play matchmaker for their favorites. 

 

"Yuuri isn't like Drunk-Yuuri, though," JJ observed. "Isabella said that whenever Viktor tried to approach Yuuri around campus, he'd hightail it in the opposite direction."

 

Phichit smothered a giggle. "Yuuri was probably worried Viktor had somehow found out about his 200 Viktor Nikiforov posters plastered all over our dorm room," he sniggered.

 

The memory of their dorm room made Seung-gil's eye tick. Phichit had introduced him to it with a kind of flourish, as if he were a nature documentarian braving the wilds of a Viktor Nikiorov shrine. 

 

"Oh, I know! Let's get a cup of coffee together!" Nikiforov suggested, oblivious to the others' judgmental stares.

 

"It's 9 o'clock at night," the blond boy deadpanned.

 

Guang-hong helpfully pushed Yuuri forward, and Nikiforov took this as an affirmative and grabbed the Japanese boy's hand, leading him away. 

 

Phichit turned bright eyes on Seung-gil after watching his best friend get dragged off. "Do you want to watch 'The King and the Skater' with me tonight?" the Thai student asked, earnestness radiating from his expression.

 

Seung-gil could recite the entire movie line by line at this point. (This was nothing compared to Phichit, who could probably reenact the entire film, its two sequels, and its stage play - all by memory alone and probably with himself as the only actor.) Seung-gil also had to study for two upcoming exams and write another weekly letter to the Dorm Advisor, urging him to allow Seung-gil to bring his dog on campus.

 

Phichit's eyes were gleaming. 

 

"...Yes," Seung-gil choked out. 

 

Behind Phichit, Mila and Sara were looking at him, then made identical suggestive motions with their hands. 

 

Well. 

 

If nothing else, at least that was one way to distract Phichit from his favorite movie.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
